


Midnight Lessons

by Cherry_Art



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), Male Pronouns for Asra (The Arcana)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Art/pseuds/Cherry_Art
Summary: Alya asks Asra for some lessons in the dead of night.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana)
Kudos: 6





	Midnight Lessons

The dark of midnight covers the world like a blanket. The only light in the area is a small candle whose flame causes shadows to dance across the walls. 

The soft sound of pages being turned is the only disturbance to the otherwise silent night in the shop. Violet eyes reflect the candlelight as they scan pages, gentle fingers flipping to the next page. 

Entranced in his book, the magician doesn’t notice as light footsteps stop behind him. “Master?” He looks up then, pulled from his trance within the book. “Yes, Alya?” His voice is soft and quiet as he marks his page and turns to face her. “I’m sorry to bother you so late at night, but I saw you were awake and assumed it would be alright...” she pauses for a moment to gauge his reaction, and continues when he gently gestures for her to speak. “Well, I was wondering if you’d be willing to help me with something?” Her sapphire eyes sparkle with hesitance and excitement, the candlelight causing them to almost glow. 

Asra smiles softly and stands up, gently pushing the chair into the desk. “Help you with what?” At this Alya grins and grabs his hand, rushing downstairs. Asra stumbles for a moment, caught off guard before regaining balance and following. He forces himself not to focus on the feeling of her hand in his, how warm it feels. 

She leads him into the backroom where Asra performs readings with his tarot deck. His eyebrows raise in surprise before Alya begins to speak excitedly. “I wanna learn how to do readings like you! Please teach me, Master.” She grabs the deck and holds out the cards to him, bouncing slightly in anticipation. “Where did this suddenly come from?” He asks as he softly takes the cards and sits down on one side of the table. Alya takes this as a ‘yes’ and hurries to sit on the opposite side. “Well, I always see you doing it and it looks so cool, so I wanna try to.” 

Chuckling softly, Asra begins to shuffle the cards. “Alright, I’ll teach you. It will probably take a decent amount of time to learn though, it’s not easy.” He barely has time to finish his sentence before Alya interrupts. “As long as it takes, I’m willing to learn.” 

Asra first begins by showing her each card and telling her their meanings, patiently repeating each one if she looks confused. By the time they get through the whole deck, Alya looks about ready to pass out. Asra smiles softly and puts the cards away, murmuring, “Let’s continue when you’re not about to fall asleep.” Alya tries to protest but gives up easily, yawning on her way to bed. Asra waits until she’s in bed to pull out the deck again, sighing softly.


End file.
